shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysteri Season
Mysteri Season, also known as "The Sylvan Monarch, Mysteri Season", is a member of the Imperial Pirates, possessing the occupation as one of the Eitosutaraitsu and the crew's most remarkable . He hails from the island of Kinshi, previously owning the position of ruler over Inzeks and one of the two overall rulers of the island. Before meeting Eonzo D. Into, Season had little interest in battling others, but still sharpened his skills as a pre-caution if he were to find himself in the middle of a battle. After being recruited into the Imperial Pirates, he became more hostile towards people, but kept his overall playful demeanor, making him a feared person, especially on Kinshi. During Into's imprisonment, Season kept a constant war between the Inzeks and the Froggodo, seeing it as the only enjoyment he could find during this time, despite having enough power himself to completely take over the island and rule over it with an iron fist. It wasn't until the Heikō Pirates waged war against Season that he showcased his powers, but ultimately fell to the crew near the climax of the war, resigning from his position as ruler, and departing from the island after it ended. The Imperial Pirates are one of the overall Main Antagonists of Trials of the World, being one of the more recurring Pirate Crews that battle against the Heiko Pirates, and ultimately wish to turn the world into their domain, making it their goal to demolish the World Government and create their own form of government. Appearance History Personality & Relationships Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Being a member of the Eitosutaraitsu, the Imperial Pirates' strongest force, Season is known for his strength throughout the crew, as well as throughout the Grand Line. Despite his thin structure, Season has shown to be capable of easily overpowering weaker opponents, needing to use only one hand, or a finger, depending on the opponent's level. He has been shown to easily break through rock without having to use an aid within and outside of battle, and has also shown to be able to bend steel enough to the point that it can't be used properly anymore. He has been shown to lift those that are 6 times his own size with ease and toss them a good distance away from himself. Another instance of his strength lies when he momentarily fought against Ingaiyo, a member of the Eitosutaraitsu, on equal footing without having to resort to any other conventional means. However, it cannot go without saying that neither of them were displaying their full power at the time of their battle. His body is durable enough to break weaker swords when they strike him without attempting to break them himself, as shown when he stood around contemplating what to do next within the midst of battle. While his strength is a great asset to him, Season's speed and reflexes largely surpass this. During his battles, he seems to effortlessly dodge his opponent's incoming attacks near or far. Because of his ability to dodge so often, his opponents tire out, allowing him to strike them and ultimately finish them off. His speed is not to be underestimated, however, despite his meager structure, he can out-speed a trained Soru user and run at superhuman speeds. Because of his weight and excellent speed, with enough concentration, Season is able to run on top of water, being much faster than a normal ship. It has also been shown that he has snuck behind his opponent without their knowledge, proving that he is very capable of hiding his presence. With this in mind, most people assume Season has teleportation powers, but the truth is, they are unable to follow his movements, as he is too fast for them. However, stronger, and faster, opponents are able to keep up with him, and see that he is not able to teleport. Being an Inzek, Season is a Butterfly Inzek, which are generally not strong physically and can generally be found as back-up of fighting from the sidelines. However, Season breaks this ideology, using his butterfly wings as shields within the midst of battle when he has no time to dodge against the opponent. Much like his durable body, Season's wings are able to shatter weaker weapons, and even injure hand-to-hand combatants that dare to attack him head on. He has also used his wings to deal damage to his opponent due to their toughness and his physical strength, injuring them significantly if the opponent is not careful. It has been claimed by several people, including Forozin, that Season is a prodigy when it comes to battle, and if he devoted himself more within his training, he'd be able to surpass Forozin himself who is notable for being the second strongest member within the Imperial Pirates. Intelligence Season's greatest weapon within his arsenal is his high intelligence and tactical prowess. When he previously held the title of ruler over the Inzek, his quick thinking allowed him to block the movements of the Froggodo from advancing any further than they already had, giving him the upper-hand in their war. He has also been shown to change his plans quickly, if he feels that they will not work out in the long run, to something that benefits him more on the battlefield. He has also been shown to correctly discern the motive behind an opponent's attack, or even something they would say or do, and turn the tables on them without having to give away anything. However, despite his accurate and cautious planning, he was unable to match Enerugi's commands and planning, which ultimately turned the war against him. During negotiations, he is very cautious when speaking, only saying things that the opposing side would wish to hear, while keeping his plans in the dark. Despite easily being able to lie his way through these situations, he only decides to tell the truth, but his idea of truth is warped, making it difficult for the opposing side to figure out his true intentions behind his words. Within battles, while he dodges his opponent's attacks, after a few minutes he gains a large grasp of the opponent's fighting style, and can quickly calculate the next possible movements, giving him a large upper-hand within the battle. If the opponent were to try to change their fighting style, however, after seeing this, Season will quickly expose the opponent's attempt in trying to trick him and thus, bring about their downfall. Haki Season is well-known for his proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, despite using it as one of his last resorts in battle, or when he wishes to toy around with his opponent(s) further. Because of his wanting to see his opponent's strength before fully confronting him, he will generally fall back, relying on Kenbunshoku, and observe what he can form the minor confrontations. However, he only relies on Kenbunshoku against above average enemies, not wanting to waste his Haki on those that he deems to be too weak. Outside of battle, however, he uses his Kenbunshoku almost constantly to sense if anyone were around him, whether to ambush him, or a new presence enters the vicinity. He has also claimed to have a small sense of understanding when a person's aura fluctuates, or heart pattern, when they are not being honest, or are trying to hide something, but this ability is ultimately minor and cannot properly be used to assist him. After the Timeskip, he has stated that he can measure an opponent's power, claiming that it has helped him in deciding what to do within the midst of battle. Fighting Style Season's general fighting style is a "wait and see" tactic, where against stronger opponents he outruns them, or dodges their attacks, and then formulate appropriate plans to confront them in future instances. This tactic of his has only failed him against certain opponents, such as Asparta H. Kyoto, proving to be a very useful and effective tactic for the most part. When fully engaging in combat, however, Season is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, using his body as a weapon against his opponents, and attempts to over-power them in every way he can. When doing this, his attacks become relentless, giving the opponent little to no openings. If his opponent were to try to run away, however, he would simply chase after them, catch up, and resume the on-strike. Because of this relentless and overbearing power Season possesses, there are times when his opponents would just allow him to continue and await for their inevitable death. However, seeing this, Season makes sure to prolong the battle as much as possible. Despite over-powering his opponents for a large amount of his battles, he has shown to be a very playful opponent, often trying to rile up his opponent, and leaving them exposed to attacks. This is done by using psychological weaknesses, that he's observed from the battle, against his opponents, or even by doing sporadic movements that even he himself finds unable to predict what he would do next. Season makes great usage of the surrounding area around him during his battles, claiming that the battlefield is an extension of a person, and if not used properly, it greatly hinders someone. This was shown when he used the surrounding trees to his advantage against his battle with Kyoto, but Kyoto himself was at a disadvantage, as he was not as familiar with the surrounding area as much as Season was. Known Attacks *'The Monarch's Defense (モナークの防衛 Monāku no bōei)'- Season folds his butterfly wings in front of himself to protect from any unnecessary damage he would receive from his opponent to his body. Because of his wings' high durability, this has often shielded him from receiving damage from the opponent. However, there have been opponents that have broke through his guard and injured both him and his wings. **'The Inquisition (宗教裁判 Shūkyō saiban)'- While his wings are shielding him from his opponent, Season plots out his counter-attacks by measuring how much pressure the opponent is using against his wings to try and break down his guard. Depending on the amount of resistance he is giving his opponent, and the attacks they are doing to him, he deducts the possible hidden strength his opponent has, if any, and decides what strength is needed to continue the battle. This technique is often used in conjunction with his Kenbunshoku after the timeskip. *'Leap of Faith (盲信 Mōshin)'- Concentrates his power on his feet, jumps up into the air, and comes crashing down at the opponent, destroying the area around him significantly and causing a large amount of damage to his opponent if they do not protect themselves, or dodge the attack. Trivia *Mysteri Seasons name is derived from his mysterious nature at times, thus Mysteri, and his occupation as a Chef, thus Season, as it's a type of spice. Category:Pirate Category:Chef Category:Male Category:Half Inzek Category:Half Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Trials of the World Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Ruler Category:Imperial Pirates Category:Main Antagonists